gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Tadao Yokoshima
Tadao Yokoshima (横島 忠夫 Yokoshima Tadao) is one of the three main characters of the Ghost Sweeper Mikami series, a 17-year-old high school student who works as the assistant of Reiko Mikami. Tadao is the son of Taiju Yokoshima and Yuriko Yokoshima, in the seek of independence from his parents, he move to live alone and found a job at the age of 15. He is totally enthralled by Mikami, and often tells himself that he only keeps his dangerous job because of Mikami's charm. His official wages per hour are 250 yen, later increased to 255 yen after a short time working for Emi Ogasawara. He is perverted beyond belief acting thus towards almost all the beautiful women, but at first, the only girls who show any hint of liking him are not human, like Okinu and Aiko. He appears at first to have dormant spiritual abilities, and later on in the manga, with the help of Shōryūki, Yokoshima does gain various abilities of his own. He also gains the unique ability of creating balls from spiritual energy (monju), being the only person in the world with this power. Appearance Yokoshima is a slim medium heigh young man, he mostly seen wearing farmer's pants and a jacket or a high school uniform; he always wears a red bandana on his forehead. According to some women he is ugly and this, in addition to his tendency of lustfully rush toward women are the main reasons he can't get a girlfriend. Personality In the series his personality evolved the most, initially, he behaves like a lustful young man with no other thing in his mind than women; then he matures to become a more caring, independent man, reliable and capable of making wise decisions (although he does not completely abandon his lust). A remarkable side of his personality is the sympathy towards children, with whom he tends to get along and protect them (such asTenryuDoji, kid Reiko, Shiro and Tamamo) Another good point is his will to help others, with no distinction whether the needy is human or supernatural (as long as he can confront the situation, and not flee). It must be said that his lustful behavior is as much a remnant of his past life as an inheritance from his own father. Early stages of the history Early on Yokoshima is simply a pervert, often having lewd or inappropriate fantasies about Mikami or any other attractive female characters he meets; he is incompetent in combat, preferring to chase pretty girls in sight. His initial biggest aim is to marry his employer Reiko Mikami who always beats him up for his lusty approaches. Despit this he finds attention from any other woman in sight; he is fully aware that Reiko likes to tease him, and that she shows little to no concern about his well-being (her love for money and wealth being legendary), yet she always forces or manipulates him into doing dangerous tasks or menial labour. Yokoshima seems to never learns from his mistakes, often earning sound beatings from Mikami for spying during her baths, having perverted daydreams and fantasies about her. He has a strong natural hate for handsome guys; also his hate the summer and the beach because of the girls and couples is so high that his anger creates an unbeatable yokai. He is also known to be a coward and chooses to flee from every danger, specially being easilly scared by supernatural beings, even the lovely Okinu has been able to scare him. Later stages of the history As the history runs Yokoshima slowly changes his personality, reducing his lusty reactions toward women, being more concerning about his mates, a bit more responsible, and focusing on the goal of becoming a professional Ghost Sweeper, the shift in personality occurs due to various factors: * The facing of real dangers, seeing not only his life at risk, but, facing situations in which the responsibility for Mikami's life falls on him, which little by little leads him to make serious decisions. * Eventually receiving Mikami's recognition for his efforts, which begins to erase the image of tyrannical boss that he had regarding her, making him see her more like a human than a sexual target. * The presence of Okinu she is really beautiful, soft and charming, and is trully interested on him, considerng her as a pure girl he really tries to keep Okinu's good image of him. * The recognition of his potential by Shōryūki, which wakes up on him the interest of getting better. Relationships As said before Yokoshima is rejected/ ignored by most womans; but thats not a big deal for him since his main love goal is his boss Reiko Mikami, who from his first appearance, constantly pursues; he will gradually win her love after too many adventures, however, he never gets to establish a relationship during anime or manga. Okinu (as a ghost and after revival too) is atracted to him since their first encounter, unfortunatly they didn't managed to formalize an amorous relationship, which is strange since she is very special for him, they have had a couple of dates, he sees her as an interesting option to be on his side. Kobato, is a young girl, suffering of poverty due to a family curse; Yokoshima met her and inmidiately realizing her state of need, he hastened to help; he is never seen lustfuly rushing towards her, instead he showed much empathy towards her poverty and is willing to help her sincerely; this behavior catches her attention and causes her to fall in love. The same altruistic side of his personality made him won the love of Luciola, his first and only girlfriend, a relationship that gives him a major shapeshift to his personality, making him discover that the desire to protect his love could be a reliable sourceof power besides his lust, turning him into a more mature man, and a real Ghost Sweeper, unfortunatelly the relationship didnt progress becouse of Luciola's death. Attraction to not human females The only reationship in which he gets involved is with Luciola. It has been stated multiple times by Reiko Mikami that Yokoshima tens to unconsciously attracts female supernatural beings. In fact, he has no special charm or ability, the reason is that supernatural females tend to put themselfs into dangerous situations with more ease than mortals, so he has more opportunities to show the kind and concerned side of his personality, wich leads to approach to him. Powers Initially Tadao had no capacity to fight, courage, skill, he didnt even had any desire to obtain them; however during the mission against the mountain trouble ghost, it is observed that he owns a certain amount of spiritual energy. Shōryūki was the first to notice his potential during the training that Mikami received on Myoushinzan, however this was kept as a curious fact, and his capacities remained unexploded until Shōryūki encourages him to take the tests to become spiritualist trusting on her intuition about his potential . Being fully aware that the exams could be dangerous since Yokoshima has never before used his spiritual energy, Shōryūki granted him her blessing as a dragon god, conceding an "eye of the heart" to the bandana he always wears on his head, the bandana acts like an advisor, and teaches him how to focus his energy on one single target, and how to create energy rays giving him his first skills. During the matches, Yokoshima by himself started to manage his energy and designed the Psychic Saucer, a disk of pure energy which he wields on his hand and can be used as a shield or as a projectile. Later on, his shield evolves into a glove of energy wich he calls "Hand of Glory" a new skill that is able to finish a ghost on a single hit. Eventually he managed to turn the glory hand into a real Reihatou, a sword made of spiritual energy, wich definitelly turns him into a valuable ally to Reiko Mikami during the fights. With the advent of his maturity, the moment comes when he decides to train on his own to be able to protect Reiko and become his partner to stop being just his assistant; traveling with Yukinojou Date, to request training from Shoryuki, as they passed the tests showing great capacities, they got a workout that raised Yokoshima`s power to the highest levels of all the GS team, learning to create "Monju" pearls, with the ability to realize the words inscribed on them (as long as the word has only one kanji). Trivia * Besides his own power he had twice been the the receptacle of supernatural powers: the first time, divine powers left by an Idaten (a minor god who possessed him to save his life) and the second, at the death of Luciola, who left in Yokoshima part of her power and demonic escence. * Yokoshima is married unofficially, with Reiko and Kobato. * Since the visit of his future self, it is implied that Tadao and Reiko will end up married; Reiko had the opportunity to change the future and avoid their marriage keeping knowledge of this event (wich would change the furture), but she decides to erase from her mind the visit of the future Yokoshima, keeping the possibility of the event that caused your marriage, as open. * Future Yokoshima is seen using a Jintsū Kon, something the present days Tadao have never tried. * Although Yokoshima is easilly tagged as ignored-rejected by woman on first sight, since he was a child, he has always been capable of atracting them, but he has never been able to realize the feelings of the opposite sex, unless theyare completelly open to express them. * Tadao hates his father lustful behavior and woman success, but on the future he will be exactly like him. Gallery YokoshimaBags.png|Yokoshima carring Mikami's equipment. YokoshimaMind.png|Yokoshima's mind. YokoshimaVampire.png|Yokoshima as a vampire. bandana.jpg|Yokoshima wearing the Eye of the Heart Bandana 1st power.jpg|Yokoshimas 1st skill (spiritual shots) 2 power.jpg|Yokoshimas second skill (Spiritual shield/ proyectile) yokoshima licence.jpg|Exorcist licence of future Yokoshima Y&M married.jpg|Yokoshima and Reiko married in the future References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character